Pobre niña rica, afortunado guardaespaldas pervertido
by Seishime Taisho
Summary: El un guardaespaldas pervertido, y ella una niña rica un tanto malcriada, que pasaría si estos dos se juntaran… -¡¿Pero qué te pasa! Como te atreviste a traer a todos estos tipos aquí para ver quien será mi guardaespaldas, ni siquiera los necesito, se perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola- ¡Es todo Misaki no diré mas! Alguno de estos se va a quedar- ¡Bien! Pero yo lo escogeré…-
1. Preparando mi tormento

_**Sumary**__: El un guardaespaldas pervertido, y ella una niña rica un tanto malcriada, que pasaría si estos dos se juntaran… -¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Como te atreviste a traer a todos estos tipos aquí para ver quien será mi guardaespaldas, ni siquiera los necesito, se perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola- ¡Es todo Misaki no diré mas! Alguno de estos se va a quedar- ¡Bien! Pero yo lo escogeré…-_ Como desearía jamás haberlo hecho….

**Capítulo 1:** Una niña rica y un guardaespaldas pervertido.

"_Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta, tengo todo lo que cualquiera pudiese querer, sin embargo, siempre he tenido la sensación de que me falta algo, pero no sé qué es, simplemente siento algo así como un pequeño vacío por dentro…" _De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escuche como tocaban a mi puerta.

–Ya voy- Me levante de la silla en donde me encontraba y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con una mujer de dulce sonrisa vestida elegantemente – ¿Pasa algo?, madre-.

-Oh, Misaki querida, necesito que me acompañes a la estancia, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- La mujer frente a mi hizo un ademán de que la siguiera cuando empezó a caminar, pero yo solo me quede ahí parada viéndola, cuando ella noto que no la seguía se detuvo y se giró a verme –Vamos, no seas tan desconfiada-.

-Madre, hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas, y es que no pienso bajar hasta que no me digas que es lo que me espera allá abajo-. Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me recargaba en el contorno de mi puerta.

-Está bien, tu ganas, necesito que bajes para que estés presente cuando tu padre y yo escojamos a los que serán tus guardaespaldas- Me respondió algo desganada, pero como siempre, con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-Oh, vamos, que eso lo pueden hacer ustedes sin necesidad de que yo esté presente- Y así me dispuse a volver a encerrarme en mi habitación cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Por favor Misaki, necesito que al menos sepas quienes son para que en algún momento dado no pienses que te están siguiendo o algo, con lo paranoica que eres no me sorprendería que llegases a pensar algo así- Me voltee a verla para responderle, cuando vi que ya no tenía esa sonrisa en su cara, lo que quería decir que la había irritado un poco. –Está bien, vamos- Entonces comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras que conectaban las habitaciones de la gran casa en la que vivía con la planta baja, sabiendo que era seguida por mi madre, sin imaginar lo que me esperaba al bajar esas escaleras, definitivamente, ese no sería mi día._moscuerdo la vez que nos conociamos,_


	2. Como si mi día no pudiese ir peor

**NA:** Lo siento mucho, después de que vi el primer capítulo me di cuenta de que era demasiado corto, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de hacerlos más largos, sin más, al fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: **Como si mi día no pusiese ir peor.

_POV Takumi_

_Definitivamente este no sería mi día, por la mañana todo me salió mal, no había agua, me queme con uno de los sartenes, apenas y llegue a tiempo para mi nueva entrevista de trabajo como guardaespaldas, creo que lo único que me había salido bien hasta ahora es el hecho de que consiguiera el empleo, pero justo cuando pensé que todo empezaría a salirme mejor, veo al lado de la señora Ayuzawa a una chica que conozco desde hace ya bastantes años._

_POV Misaki_

_Termino de bajar las escaleras y mi madre se coloca al lado mío cuando comienzo a observar a los que serían mis guardaespaldas, al menos en su mayoría eran jóvenes y bastante atractivos, pero uno de cabellera rubia me llamo la atención, cuando me fijo bien en el me doy cuenta de quién es y no puedo evitar gritarle._

-¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!-_ Sin darme cuenta grito mientras lo señalo, dejando a todos muy confundidos por mi reacción, hasta que mi madre hablo._

-¡Misaki! Cálmate, por favor, estoy segura de que para esto no es necesario gritarle al joven Usui, quien a propósito será tu principal guardaespaldas-.

_En cuanto termino de hablar yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por la vergüenza y otro poco por la rabia que me daba que EL estuviera ahí con ese deje de sonrisa tan endemoniadamente propio de él._

-Pero madre…- _No pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento ella me interrumpió._

-No diré mas, así que, hija, joven Usui, acompáñenme a mi despacho, ahora-

_Para ser honesta, mi madre nunca me había dado más miedo, así que no me quedo de otra más que seguirla cuando empezó a caminar, pero pude sentir como el torpe de Usui Takumi se burlaba de mí._

_POV Takumi_

_Definitivamente, creo que las cosas mejoraron, a decir verdad, me molesto un poco el saber que tendré que ser el principal guardaespaldas de la pequeña Misa-chan, pero, siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas ¿no?, creo que me divertiré en este trabajo, además, cuando vio quien era yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco al verla, su cara parecía un poema y se veía ligeramente sonrojada, *suspira* se veía tan linda con su cara de sorpresa ligeramente avergonzada con ese pequeño sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas, y así estaba divagando en su linda cara hasta que escuche la fuerte voz de su madre, la señora Ayuzawa._

-No diré más, así que, hija, joven Usui, acompáñenme a mi despacho, ahora-

_Vi como Misaki empezaba a caminar, así que no me quedo de otra más que seguir a las dos mujeres mientras me burlaba un poco del hecho de que mi linda Misaki no objetara ni un poco a las órdenes de su madre, como desearía que siempre fuera tan sumisa._

_POV Misaki_

_Llegamos al despacho de mi madre, y mientras veía como Takumi se colocaba a mi lado ella comenzó a hablar._

-Siéntense_- Nos dijo a ambos de una extraña manera fría, cuando nos dispusimos a hacerlo Takumi jalo un poco mi silla para que yo pusiese sentarme, como si de verdad fuese un caballero, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, después de todo, tenía mucho que nadie hacia algo así por mí, me senté y el me ayudo a acomodar mi silla otra vez con ese maldito deje de sonrisa en su rostro, después se sentó en la silla al lado mío, y mi madre comenzó a hablar de nuevo._

-Misaki. ¡¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso allá afuera?!- _Quien diría que mi madre me gritaría por algo tan estúpido, estuve a punto de responderle cuando ella volvió a hablar, solo que esta vez no se dirigía a mí y su voz sonaba más calmada._

-Joven Usui lamento que mi hija lo haya tratado de esa forma-

-No se preocupe señora, no me molesto- _¿Qué no le molesto? ¿Acaso escuche bien?_

-Aun así, lo lamento, no entiendo porque reacciono de esa forma- _¡Ha! Si lo conocieras…_

_Noto que siguen hablando pero me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que deje de oírlos para seguir pensando porque rayos Usui Takumi está aquí, después de todo, hasta donde se su familia es bastante rica y el no necesita trabajar, pero entonces ¿qué hace aquí?..._

-Hija, nos podrías explicar al joven Usui y a mí porque reaccionaste así hace unos minutos- _Más que una pregunta, sonó como una exigencia._

-A decir verdad no lo sé, supongo que simplemente me sorprendió verlo aquí-

-Espera ¿acaso ya se conocen?-

_Iba a hablar cuando Takumi me interrumpió_

-A decir verdad, señora, Misaki y yo estamos en la misma clase-

-Ya veo, supongo que eso explica porque se llaman por sus nombres, al menos no se te será tan difícil estar cerca de ella- _Espera, ¿qué?_

-¿Cómo que no se le dificultara tanto estar cerca de mí? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hija, después de todo el será tu guardaespaldas principal, es normal que este cerca de ti todo el tiempo, y por eso es bueno que estén en el mismo salón de clases- _Es todo, no quiero que el idiota de Takumi sea mi guardaespaldas principal, sé que no lo soportarí_a.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Todavía de que te atreviste a traer a todos estos tipos aquí para ver quien será mi guardaespaldas principal y quienes serán los demás me dices que precisamente Takumi será el principal, ni siquiera los necesito, se perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola-

-¡Es todo Misaki, no diré más! Alguien tiene que ser tu guardaespaldas principal-

-¡Bien! Pero no será Takumi, yo escogeré quien tomara su lugar- _Me sorprendió bastante que él no objetara nada, solo se quedó ahí sentado viendo a la nada._

_POV Takumi_

_Vaya, sabía que Misaki-chan no me quería, pero no me pensé que me odiase tanto, en fin, supongo que no puedo oponerme a su decisión, tendré que soportar que el idiota que ella escoja este todo el tiempo a su lado._

_POV Misaki_

_De cierta forma me sentí mal, lo más seguro es que mis padres le hayan dado ese lugar por algo y yo lo quiero cambiar por un capricho mío, pero ya no me puedo retractar, eso es algo que jamás hago, aunque…_

-¿Y cómo piensas escogerlo?-_Empezó mi madre._

-¿Acaso no tienes los expedientes de cada uno?-_ Le respondí de manera retadora y ella solo me miro como si quisiera asesinarme ahí mismo._

-¡Bien!-_ Saco aproximadamente 10 expedientes de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y después me los entrego_–Aquí están todos-

_Hojee los expedientes, y justo en el último vi a un muchacho de la misma edad de Takumi y yo que llamo en especial mi atención._

-A él, lo quiero a él_- _


	3. Una elección y un pequeño empujón

**NA: **Jeje creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, (un poco, aja, cuernos, fue más de un mes ¬_¬') *cállate estúpida conciencia* lo siento, pero realmente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además acaba de pasar la semana de evaluación y fue demasiado para mi cerebro y agh! En fin, en compensación por la enorme espera quise hacer este capítulo más largo.  
P. D. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia en cuanto a la historia no dude en decirme X3  
P. D. 1 Prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido.  
P. D. 2 Tenían razón, esto de poner posdatas en entretenidamente divertido *u*.  
P. D. 3 Por si no quedo claro, en las NA cuando algo está entre () es mi muy estúpida y sensualosa conciencia, y cuando esta entre ** es un comentario mío pero de una forma distraída fuera del contexto en el que estaba hablándoles.  
P. D. 4 Nos leemos abajo C:  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3:** Conociendo nuevas personas y recordando viejos encuentros.

_POV Misaki_

-A él, lo quiero a el- _Dije señalando la foto de un chico, supongo yo que de la misma edad de Takumi y mía, de cabellera plateada y mirada violácea, no sé porque lo escogí a él, pero hubo algo que vi en esa foto que me hizo escogerlo sin dudar, solo espero no arrepentirme después..._

-Hija, ¿estas completamente segura?- _Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, pero por un momento podría jurar que vi preocupación en los ojos de mi progenitora._

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?, además, creí que todos estos tipos eran de la confianza de mi padre y tuya, o es que acaso…-

-Está bien, será como tú quieras-

-…Gracias_- No sé por qué, pero sigo con un mal presentimiento, supongo que después se me pasara._

_POV Takumi_

_Así que "El" vino, no creí que tuviese las agallas suficientes como para hacer esto, bien, supongo que un poco de competencia no estaría nada mal…_

-Joven Usui, Misaki, vamos a afuera-

-Si madre-_ Tal vez fue imaginación mía, pero podría jurar nerviosismo en su voz. Rápidamente me levante y luego ayude a Misaki a hacer lo mismo, en cuanto le tome la mano ella se sonrojo inconscientemente, al menos sé que no me odia del todo._

_Salimos del despacho de la señora Ayuzawa y nos dirigimos hacia la estancia donde estaban los otros, en especial "El"._

-Gracias por esperar, necesito que en este momento vallan todos al despacho de mi esposo, el señor Otomoke los guiara_- Hablo la señora Ayuzawa mientras señalaba a un viejito en una esquina con traje de mayordomo y un rostro que inspiraba confianza, después continuo- _Excepto usted joven Nakamura, necesito hablar con usted_- Seguido de esto, todos se retiraron, excepto "El"._

_-_Por supuesto que si señora Ayuzawa, ¿pasa algo?- _Hizo una pequeña reverencia y después miro a Misaki mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios._

-Si, joven Nakamura, usted será el guardaespaldas principal de mi hija- _Solo pude ver como su sonrisa aumentaba de tamaño._

-Como usted ordene señora-_ Se acerca a Misaki y se reverencia –_Mucho gusto señorita Ayuzawa, soy Nakamura Yue, pero si lo desea solo llámeme por mi nombre-

-Oh, claro, gracias, pero por favor no me hables de usted, lo detesto-

-Si así lo deseas, supongo que está bien-

_Mientras ellos charlaban vi a la madre de Misaki, y note que ella también me miraba, pero en su mirada pude distinguir que había algo más, como si se quisiera disculpar, pero probablemente solo fuesen ideas mías… De pronto su mirada se ilumino y sonrío, como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a cualquier persona._

-Ah, por cierto, casi lo olvido, joven Nakamura, ya que usted se encuentra en otro instituto el joven Usui lo relevara de su puesto las horas que los tres se encuentren en sus clases, así como también en su día de descanso y en los momentos que esté ausente, supongo que no tiene problema con eso, ¿o sí?- _Después de todo creo que si fue la mejor idea, ella me dedico una sonrisa que de inmediato le devolví al notar como Yue se tensaba al escuchar sus palabras y se molestaba un poco, como me hubiese gustado tomarle una foto, en ese momento su cara era todo un poema._

-Por supuesto que no señora, después de todo, es por la seguridad de Misaki- Seguido de esto le guiño un ojo a Misa-chan, y ella se sonrojo un poco, así como me había llegado la alegría pronto se desvaneció…

_POV Yue_

_Maldito Takumi, siempre se sale con la suya, pero ya vera, que esta vez, quien gane, seré yo._

-Bien, en ese caso, ya se pueden retirar, Misaki, hija, nos vemos- _En eso la Sra. Ayuzawa se acercó a Takumi y le susurro algo que no logre escuchar._

_POV Takumi_

-Buena suerte joven Takumi, por favor cuide bien de mi hija- _Me susurro la Sra. Ayuzawa para después irse por una de las puertas de la habitación._

_Me pregunto porque me habrá dicho eso ¿será que sospecha algo sobre…_

-Bueno, veo que no me queda de otra, escuchen, necesito que vayamos a la plaza, me reuniré con unas amigas, así que traten de ser discretos ¿sí?-

-¿Cómo que discretos? Perdona pero no te comprendo-

-Agh! Solo digan que son amigos míos y no sean tan obvios en cuanto a que me están cuidando, ¿ya me entendiste, Yue?-

-Sí, perdona- _Le respondió al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza como perrito regañado._

-No te preocupes, después de todo creo que yo no me supe explicar- _Se sonrojo, mientras que yo solo escuchaba atentamente como charlaban y me molestaba cada vez más al ver como él podía lograr tales reacciones en ella._

-En ese caso, señorita Misaki, creo que es hora de irnos si no quiere llegar tarde- _Le dije para interrumpir la conversación que había comenzado a entablar con Yue._

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted?-

-Desde el momento en que acepte trabajar para su familia- _Sonreí._

-Ya veo… Por favor no lo hagas, se siente raro que me hables de usted y no de tu, cuando desde que nos conocemos me has hablado de tu-

-Oh, es cierto, creo que jamás lo había notado-

-No me lo creo, tan pronto nos chocamos comenzaste a coquetearme y me hablaste como a cualquier chica que conocieras de tiempo-

-Yo note estaba coqueteando, solo quise ser amable contigo-

-¿Amable? Perdona, pero por lo que yo recuerdo tus intenciones estaban más que claras- _Pude notar como ligeramente fruncía el ceño y eso me hizo recordar un poco._

_**Flash back**_

"_Iba caminando furiosamente sin fijarse en nada una hermosa joven de cabellos lacios azabaches y un dorado mirar por los pasillos de una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de todo Japón hasta que de pronto choco contra alguien haciéndola caer encima de este._

_-Oye linda, ¿no crees que deberíamos salir antes?- Dijo el chico mientras se retorcía un poco y se acomodaba para quedar medio sentado recargándose en sus codos sonriéndole seductoramente a la joven que en esos momentos trataba de levantarse_

_-¿Disculpa?- Le respondió algo indignada y molesta la joven al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado del chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio._

_-Perdona, soy Usui Takumi, pero puedes llamarme tan solo Takumi, ¿y tú eres?-_

_-Ayuzawa Misaki-_

_-Bueno Misaki, ¿acostumbras chocar así todo el tiempo?- _

_-Solo cuando alguien se atraviesa en mi camino-Lo miro de forma retadora mientras de cierto modo lo examinaba._

_-En ese caso me encantaría estar siempre en tu camino… En fin, y dime, ¿Qué trae a una chica tan linda por aquí?-_

_-Nada que a ti te interese, así que ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres?- Le respondió molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo y se la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos._

_-Tranquila linda, no quise ofenderte solo preguntaba- Decía mientras se levantaba del piso._

_-Pues tal vez deberías de ser menos curioso, ¿no crees?-_

_-Si, tal vez, dime, ¿quieres ir por un café?-_

_-¿Hablas enserio?-_

_-Por supuesto, realmente eres muy linda, y me gustaría saber más de ti-_

_-Perdona, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada- Dijo con una notablemente falsa sonrisa en el rostro_

_-¿Sabes? Simplemente podrías decir que no, pero agradezco el esfuerzo, en fin, espero volverte a ver, y que para entonces me aceptes el café- Seguido de esto le sonrió y deposito un ligero beso en la mano izquierda de ella para después desaparecer totalmente de su vista con un seguro y tranquilo caminar._

_-Pero que chico más raro. Debí saber que me encontraría este tipo de rarezas creídas en una escuela como esta, solo espero que no me toque en la misma clase que el-"_

_**Fin flash back**_

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón, realmente todo lo que dije se podía mal interpretar, pero te prometo que mis intenciones no eran malas-

-Como digas, eso ya está en el pasado, fue hace dos años, y ya se me hace tarde así que será mejor que nos vayamos-

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos- _Le tendí mi brazo y ella lo tomo con nerviosismo mientras apartaba la mirada, definitivamente el torpe de Yue no podrá ganarme. Lo más gracioso es que creo que por momentos Misaki-chan olvida la presencia de ese idiota y el al notarlo se pone casi verde de la rabia._

_Llegamos al auto y le abrí la puerta a Misaki para que pudiera subir, cuando ella ya estaba dentro cerré su puerta y me dirigí al asiento del conductor mientras Yue se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, en cuanto me subí arranque al precioso Audi negro y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, en todo el camino ninguno hablo. La tortura comenzó cuando nos bajamos del auto y llegamos donde las amigas de Misaki…_


End file.
